Games
by Babu.Chanbaek
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Si genius gamers dan CEO perusahaan games dan robot, dipertemukan dan membawa si genius games dalam perasaan cinta. Lalu bagaimana dengan si CEO tersebut yang selalu menghindar dari pernyataan cintanya. CHANBAEK/YAOI/BOYSLOVE/GAJE/


Cast : Chanyeol X Baekhyun

YAOI

.

.

 **WARNING!**

 **FFNYA SECEPAT KERETA**

.

.

Summury:

Si genius gamers dan CEO perusahaan games dan robot, dipertemukan dan membawa si genius games dalam perasaan cinta. Lalu bagaimana dengan si CEO tersebut yang selalu menghindar dari pernyataan cintanya.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Tok-tok-tok

Suara pintu ruangan diketuk dari luar, membuat Baekhyun mendongak.

"Masuk." Baekhyun lelaki yang manis namun tampan dalam waktu bersamaan itu tengah duduk di balik meja kerjanya, dengan documen-documen datas mejanya, segelas air putih dan Laptop yang menyala. Sungguh sibuk.

"Sajangnim.. Tuan Park telah menunggu di ruang rapat" Sekertarisnya, Junhe.

"Baiklah aku akan menyusul kesana beberapa menit lagi" ujar Baekhyun membereskan berkas-berkas itu.

"Baik sajangnim" Sekertarisnya pamit undur diri.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun putra tunggal keluarga Byun, ia merupakan CEO Perusahaan games terbesar di Korea Company B GoG. Ia baru dua tahun diangkat menjadi seorang CEO karena mrnggantikan ayahnya yang sakit.

Sosok yang munyil untuk perawakan laki-laki seumurannya yang saat ini berusia 24 tahun. Sejak kecil, ia selalu di didik agar menjadi seorang pemimpin, membuat ia menjadi sosok pemuda yang kaku sulit untuk bergaul.

The Company B GoG saat ini akan mengeluarkan game terbarunya dan robot yang bekerja sama dengan Park Chanyeol, seorang gamers genius yang akhir-akhir ini terkenal akan prestasinya dalam membuat game dan robot yang sangat menarik baik games online atau robot menggunakan alat yang canggih seperti yang ada dirumah sakit miliknya. itulah yang membuat Baekhyun tertarik ingin bekerja sama dengan gamer dan pencipta robot tersebut.

Park Chanyeo,Ia juga seorangCEO, hanya saja perusahaannya bergerak dibidang kesehatan. Berkatnya Rumah sakit menjadi unik dan terkenal sampai Internasional dimana Rumah sakit tersebut memiliki game tersendiri untuk tiap ruangan pasiennya, untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan dan robot pelayan memudahkan pasien menginginkan sesuatu dengah mudah, robot itu juga bisa lagsung memangkik dokter saat terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan dan robot yang berada ditaman agar anak - anak penderita merasa nyaman.

Games dalam ruangan itu ada untuk orang dewasa sampai kanak-kanak, games itu bagus untuk daya ingat dan hal-hal positif lainnya.

Bukan keinginan Chanyeol menjadi seorang CEO, ia hanya ingin menjadi pencipta robot dan game namun sebagai anak satu-satunya dikeluarga Park menjadikan ia harus melanjutkan perusahaan ayahnya dan mengambil kuliah kedua dengan jurusan kedokteran tapi ide Chanyeol muncul di antara kegalauannya akhirnya mengembangkan bakat dan hobbynya yang terpendam di rumah sakit milik keluarganya ini.

.

.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Chanyeol." Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk di depannya.

"Bukan masalah, Baekhyun " Chanyeol tersenyum, "Bagaimana hari ini, apa kau sibuk?" lanjut Chanyeol

"saat ini tidak, karena semuanya sudah siap untuk peluncuran game dan robot itu" jawab Baekhyun melihat berkas yang merisi data persiapan, "Saat ini gudangnya dalam tahap dekorasi." Tambahnya"Dan robot-robot dipabrik sudah siap diedar terdapat 100 buah robot edisi special."

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepala tanda mengerti.

Menjadi partner dalam project ini membuat mereka selalu bersama, baik itu urusan pekerjaan atau hanya mengisi luang dengan mengobrol dan makan bersama.Chanyeol sendiri yang meminta agar mereka santai dan saling memanggil nama, agar terdengar akbrab dan nyaman.

Walaupun Baekhyun kadang masih sangat kaku, tapi Chanyeol tidak masalah.

"Cantik" celetuk Chanyeol tiba-tiba,

Baekhyun yang tengah melihat file mendongak mendengarnya, "What? Aku ini lelaki, Kau tidak bisa membedakan perempuan dan laki-laki ya?" Balas Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh menanggapi hal itu.

"hmmm sayangnya aku menyukai mu, Baekhyun. Bukan masalah kau laki-laki atau perempuan" Chanyeol menyesap minumannya.

"dasar gila" desis Baekhyun, saat ini Baekhyun merasa lelah karena jantungnya terus berdebar tak karuan.

"Kau ini kaku sekali, lagian aku serius bahwa aku menyukai mu, Baekhyun. Mungkin ini terdengar omong kosong tapi itu kenyataannya" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, mencoba meyakinkan.

"Pertemuan ini mungkin terakhir kalinya untuk project ini, Terima kasih atas kerja samanya Chanyeol-ssi. Sekertaris akan menghubungi mu nanti jika ada urusan lain." Baekhyun membereskan filenya dan siap pergi.

"Baiklah Baekhyun terima kasih " Chanyeol selalu mengatakan hal itu, itu bukan candaan Chanyeol benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun sejak kebersamaannya bersama Baekhyun.

Tapi Baekhyun selalu pergi begitu saja menganggap itu bualan, itu sudah sering terjadi. Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana ia bersikap dan menanggapi itu, ia lelaki sama halnya dengan Chanyeol. Itu pikir Baekhyun

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan memasuki restoran, ia mulai memesan. Ketika ia menengok melihat sekitar untuk mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman, ia melihat Baekhyun juga tengah menunggu makan malamnya seorang diri yang belum datang.

Ia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menengok dan tersenyum saat orang yang memanggilnya juga tersenyum padanya,"hai" sapa Baekhyun.

"Bolehkan aku duduk bersamamu, Baek?" saat mendapat anggukan Chanyeol mulai duduk di hadapan Baekhyun.

Tak lama pesanan Chanyeol dan baekhyun sampai. Mereka menikmati makanan dengan hikmat.

20 menit berlalu

Setelah beres Chabyeol mencoba meyakinkan dirinya lalu mengatakan kembali,"Baekhyun, aku ingin berbicara serius denganmu, bolehkan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk setelah meletakan minumannya, "ada apa?"

Mereka saling menatap dengan serius, Chanyeol membuang nafas.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, tidakkah kau percaya? Aku benar-benar tulus. Jadi, maukah kamu jadi kekasihku, Baek? Aku benar-benar akan menunggu jika kamu memang ingin belajar mencintaiku." Chanyeol mulai memegang tangan Baekhyun dengan menatap matanya.

"Chanyeol. Dengar,sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan 'tak bisa'. Aku tidak mencintaimu, maaf Chanyeol mengecewakanmu tapi aku benar benar tak bisa." Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dan menatap dengan sedih,"Kalau boleh berkata jujur kau sangat mengganggu ku, Chan. Itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Bisakah. Bisakah kau tidak ungkit-ungkit masalah ini? Itu benar- benar membuat ku merasa jahat dan ah aku tak tahu.dan aku tidak suka dengan pembahasan hal ini." Jelas Baekhyun jelas membuat Chanyeol sakit hati.

"jadi, Aku penganggu? Aku hanya beban ? maaf kalau begitu Baekhyun. Kehadiranku ini membuat mu merasa tidak nyaman. Aku tidak tahu, maafkan aku. Kalau begitu aku pergi. Terima kasih dan selamat untuk peluncuranmu." Chanyeol pergi tanpa membalikan badannya kembali, ia benar- benar ingin menyerah untuk cintanya. Kenapa Chanyeol sangat mudah menyerah? Cobalah berada dipihaknya jika orang yang kamu cintai merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaannya apakah kalian tetap akan memaksa merek? Baekhyun sangat sulit Chanyeol sudah berapa kalu mencoba ia kira Baekhyun hanya belum mencintainya atau tidak ia memiliki seseorang tapi ia nyatanya terganggu.

~/~

Peluncuran games, hari ini berjalan lancar di adakan di gedung milik SM.

Banyak yang datang untuk melihat. ratingnya sangat memuaskan, Baekhyun menatap kebawah dimana pengunjung mendatangi gedung tersebut dan orang-orang yang bekerja dengannya tengah mempromosikan dengan memegangboneka karakter games tersebut. Ya, karakter itu merupakan karakter Park Chanyeol yang berambut merah. Robot yang bergerak melayani itu tengah menjadi incaran. Dan sudah 80% berhasil terjual.

Tapi, Baekhyun melihat sekeliling tidak melihat Chanyeol. 'Apa dia datang? Atau ia mungkin sibuk?' Tayanya dakam hati.

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak bermaksud selalu mengabaikan pernyataan perasaan Chanyeol padanya tapi hell mereka lelaki diperjelas lelaki, walaupun hatinya selalu penuh saat Chanyeol melontarkan rayuan gombalnya. Tapi ia menganggap mungkin ia senang karena ia bisa memiliki seseorang untuk menghiburnya dan ia menganggap itu lelucon semata, tapi nyatanya, Chanyeol menganggap itu serius saat melihat Baekhyun malah tersenyum beberapa kali saat ia menyatakan perasaannya dengan yakin.

~/~

Baekhyun mengadakan pesta perayaan atas suksesnya peluncuran games, dan tingkatnya sangat jauh dari dulu-dulu saat peluncuran games perusahaannya. Pesta ini diadakan sebuah gedung yang dimiliki hotel bintang lima yaitu Hotel Amazon.

Rekan kerja, Staff perusahaannya telah mengisi ruangan pesta tersebut.

"Hai.. " Baekhyun terlonjak saat suara itu datang tiba-tiba dari belakangnya dan menatap senang, tenyata orang tersebut Chanyeol.

"Kau datang?" Baekhyun berbicara sambil tersenyum menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol balas dengan senyum kecil

"Ya, tentu saja aku datang, aku juga ingin ikut memeriahkan kesuksesan mu "

"Ini karena mu Chanyeol, Terima kasih atas kerja samanya" balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menganggguk, Baekhyun merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Chanyeol karena ia merasa suasana Canggung Baekhyun pergi menghampiri rekan kerja yang lain. Mereka masih merasa canggung karena kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Chanyeol juga merasa ia tidak boleh menganggu Baekhyun.

.

.

Tak terasa acara ini Terasa semakin panas karena musik yang berdentum, mereka menari, berdansa dan melakukan hal lain.

Baekhyun di suruh meminum minuman beralkhohol untuk kesuksesannya oleh rekan-rekan kerja dan staffnya.

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak mau dia bukan orang yang kuat dalam minum, tapi melihat mereka menatap dan menyorakinya untuk kesuksesannya Baekhyun menyetujuinya.

Baekhyun saat ini duduk disebuah sofa, ia merasa gerah dan pusing apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia merasa ingin membuka baju tapi dia masih sedikit waras karena ini masih di acara pestanya.

"Aku bantu Baek" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan menyentuh pundak Baekhyun, Chanyeol melihat pada Baekhyun sejak tadi dan merasa kasihan pada lelaki munyil itu.

"nghh"Baekhyun menggeliat saat Chanyeol menyentuh pinggangnya. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan membawanya kesalah satu kamar motel tersebut karena ia tidak akan mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun tidur di pestanya sendiri, dia juga meminta sekertaris Baekhyun untuk mengatur pestanya karena keadaan Baekhyun tidak memungkinkan.

Karena jalan Baekhyun terpogoh-pogoh, membuat Chanyeol berat dan akhirnya ia menggendong Baekhyun ala pengantin.

Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun yang terlihat tidak tenang.

Tiba-tiba mata Baekhyun terbuka menatap Chanyeol sayu. Tangannya terangkat menangkup pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap tangan Baekhyun di pipinya dan menyentuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Baek?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir karena Baekhyun berkeringat banyak.

"Ch-Chanhh tolong nghhhh " Baekhyun mendesah, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menggerayangi tubuh Chanyeol mengusap dadanya seduktif sambil menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Baek, berhentilah Aku -" ucapan Chanyeol terhenti karena Baekhyun menyumpal bibir Chanyeol dengan bibir Baekhyun sendiri.

Baekhyun menggerakan bibirnya kaku karena kurangnya pengalaman dalam hal seperti ini, Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun dan membalas dan mulai menyesap bibir Baekhyun dan Menggigitnya dan lidahnya mulai memasuki rongga mulut si manis Byun itu. Bibir yang selama ini ia dambakan.

Chanyeol menyudahi ciuman tersebut dan menatap Baekhyun,"Kita sudahi Baekhyun, tidurlah"

Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat tidur tersebut,Tapi Baekhyun menahan baju Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol lakukan saja. Kumohonn." matanya berkaca-kaca karena rasa panas ini membuat selangkangannya sakit.

Chanyeol sadar ia tak boleh memanfaatkan keadaan Baekhyun yang seperti ini, tapi ia juga ingin membantu Baekhyun yang kesakitan yang dari tadi terus menggeliat.

Chanyeol memiliki hormon, tentu saja. Apalagi di bawahnya orang yang ia cintai orang yang selau ia dambakan, orang yang selau hadir di mimpi lelakinya.

"P-Pleasee yeol" Baekhyun sudah putus asa.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku Baekhyun." Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun menyesapnya. Lalu, ia menurunkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang Baekhyun dan semakin kebawah. Chanyeol menyingkat kemeja Baekhyun dan mulai munggoda nipple tersebut dengan ujung lidahnya. Ia seperti bayi yang menyusu sangat rakus di niple Baekhyun.

"A-ahhh " terdengar desahan Baekhyun pelan-pelan. ia masih malu ia tidak ingin terdengar seperti menikmati dan mendesah keras seperti jalang, ia menggenggam rambut Chanyeol dan meremasnya

Pakaian Baekhyun telah tergeletak di lantai kepalanya mendongak dengan tangan meremas bantalnya karena sensasi yang tidak bisa Baekhyun jabarkan, Chanyeol dibawah sana tengah menggoda lubang Baekhyun.

Paha dalamnya terasa tergelitik karena Rambut Chanyeol.

"Ughhhh AHHhh hh." Baekhyun menggelinjang hebat dengan paha dan perut mengejang penglihatannya memutih, yah dia telah mendapatkan pelepasannya. Padahal, Chanyeol tidak menyentuh miliknya dan hanya memainkan lubang berkerut itu.

Keringat telah bercucuran di dahi Baekhyun dan badannya begitupun Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyudahinya dan menatap wajah Baekhyun yang tergeletak tak berdaya lalu ia melihat kebawah dan melebarkan paha Baekhyun.

"Aku masuk. Tahan, Baek." Suara rendah Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun membuka mata dan mengangguk.

Baekhyun berpegangan pada bisep Chanyeol, sesuatu yang ia rasa sangat besar berusaha menerobos nya.

"akh" Baekhyun meringis, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, Chanyeol yang melihat itupun membawanya kedalam ciuman lagi. Dengan sentakan kuat,agar lubang Baekhyun bisa menerima .

"UGHHHH HMMP" Baekhyun melotot menatap Chanyeol dan mecengkram bisep Chanyeol dengan keras saat rasa sakit itu datang dan seperti membelah dirinya. Bibir itu berpisah.

"shhh ughh " Baekhyun masih kesakitan memalingkan wajahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, pasti lubangnya akan melebar terbuka menganga kalau penyangga lubang itu lepas. pikirnya

"Bergeraklah" ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan memulai pompaan itu dengan pelan menariknya sedikit-sedikit lalu masukan karena masih terdengar ringisan dan demi tuhan lubang itu sangat sempit, dan beberapa kali gerakan itu berubah jadi konstan.

"Ahh ahh ahh" Badan Baekhyun tersentak-sentak karena hentakan dari Chanyeol, Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah tak memikirkan harga dirinya biarlah ia seperti jalang dan menikmatinya nyatanya persetubuhan ini memang nikmat.

"Nikmathh hmm?" bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Chan.. Channn a-akuu Ahhhhh" Badan Baekhyun bergerak gelisah dan tak lama tubuhnya menegang dan pahanya ditahan Chanyeol agar tetap terbuka saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba akan menangkup pahanya dan akhirnya miliknya mengeluarkan cairan putih kental membasahi perut mereka.

Chanyeol tetap melanjutkan tumbukannya dan masih menyembunyikan wajahnya, lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memegang pinggang Baekhyun erat dan menumbuk lubang Baekhyun dengan kecepatan berlebihh.

"AHHH ahh siall Chanyeolhhh! S-Sh" Baekhyun mendongak urat-urat lehernya terlihat bibirnya menganga lengannya mencengkram pinggiran bantalnya, sedangkan jari kakinya menekuk dan Chanyeol terus melakukan itu dan akhirnya mereka berdua mencapai pelepasan bersama.

Serrrr serrrr serrr

Badan Baekhyun bahkan sampai tersentak sentak saat mengeluarkan cairannya sendiri.

"Maaf Baekhyunie" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan mengusap dahinya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, pingsan entah karena alkohol atau pelepasaannya yang sudah berapa kali.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggeliat saat badannya pegal-pegal dan sakit terutama pada anusnya.

Baekhyun tersentak "anus?"

Baekhyun melihat kesamping dan terlihat Chanyeol terlelap disana. Apa yang telah ia lakukan?

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol terbangun saat merasakan gerakan replek itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu lakukan ini Chan ?" Air mata Baekhyun sudah menumpuk di ujung.

"Ba-Baek maaf, aku... kau yang..." Chanyeol bingung harus bilang apa,"Apa kau tidak ingat,Baek?" Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya sendiri bingung.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan saat ia disuruh minum dan Chanyeol datang membantunya dan berakhir diranjang bersama dengan keadaan naked seperti ini.

"Maukah kau jadi pacar ku, Baek? Aku akan bertanggung jawab karena sudah menodaimu." Baekhyun diam saja, dia telah kotor apalagi ia kotor karena laki-laki,"Ba-Baek? Aku serius Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol lalu mengangguk,"Ba-baiklah"ucap Baekhyun pelan.

'Ia genius juga bisa dipakai untuk perusahaan'- pikir Baekhyun.

"Ohh yatuhan, terima kasih" Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya .

"Ayo kita berbenah.. mungkin kau tidak perlu ke kantor. Mengingat kau akan kesakitan ketika berjalan nanti." ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk saja. Karena tubuhnya terasa remuk, terutama pinggangnya.

~/~

Sebulan sudah mereka berpacaran mereka seperti remaja yang tengah dimadu kasih.

Ketika Baekhyun sibuk Cahnyeol akan datang ke kantor Baekhyun,Dia bisa menyerahkan pada asistennya. Dan malamnya mereka tidur di apartemen memadu kasih dan melakukan hal suami istri.

Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan jalan dengan gelapnya malam dan saat ini tengah menikmati hidangan makanan khas korea.

Sambil sesekali tertawa karena gurauan lucu Chanyeol atau cara makan Baekhyun yang menggemaskan.

Baekhyun terlihat baik-baik saja setelah peresmian menjadi sepasang kekasih Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai nyaman akan statusnya dengan Chanyeol apalagi perlakuan Chanyeol yang sangat memanjakannya.

Chanyeol sangat amat bahagia karena kecerdasaannya dalam game dan menciptakan robot membuat ia dipertemukan dengan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun kan?" tiba-tiba suara berat seseorang mengintrupsi keasyikan mereka.

"wah-wahhh Byun Baekhyun kau ... sedang apa dengan namja ini?" Baekhyun tegang, ia ingat siapa lelaki ini.

"Kau tidak mempermainkannya kan? Untuk keuntungan mu sendiri ?Hahaha Aku masih yakin bahwa kaumembenci kaum gay dan jiji dengan orang-orang seperti itu. Hey kau. Baekhyun hanya memanfaatkan dirimu, dia jiji sama seperti dia memanfaatkan ku, kau akan tahu nanti."

Dia Sehun, orang yang selalu mengganggu kehidupan Baekhyun yang mengejar ngejarnya saat dibangku SMA untuk mendapatkannya bahkan berlaku keterlaluan hingga menculik dan hampir memperkosanya, untungnya ia segera ditemukan dan selamat.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tegang tengah menatap makanannya.

"I-tu... aku.."

"Baek.. sepertinya aku ada urusan. Maaf " Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya dan berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah bingung dan hatinya berdenyut sakit saat Chanyeol menatapnya barusan, tatapan kekecewaan dan marah.

"Wahh...dia pergi" sehun duduk ditempat Chanyeol tadi.

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap tajam Sehun, "Yaa.. aku benci.. aku benci kaum gay tapi pada orang-orang yang seperti kau, sialan dan brengsek!" Baekhyun menyusul Chanyeol.

Sehun menyeringai menatap Baekhyun yang keluar "Kenapa pada lelaki itu kau begitu marah, Baekhyunie."

"Chann!" Teriak Baekhyun, mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Awalnya ia memang akan berniat seperti yang dikatakan sehun, karena kepintaran Chanyeol dapat menguntungkan perusahaannya. Tapi itu berubah dan ia sadar bahwa ia mencintai Chanyeol dan Chanyeol tak layak menjadi orang yang dirugikan.

"Chanyeol.. aku bisa jelaskan" Tangan Baekhyun menyentuh tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya.

"Jadi... selama ini kau selalu- Ah makanya kau selalu pergi begitu saja saat aku mengunggkapkan perasaanku karena itu." Ujar Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "kau benci kaum gay dan mungkin dalam hati mu kau jiji padaku, jangan bilang kau juga memanfaatkan ku, Baekhyun?." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun marah.

"tidak, itu tidak benar!" sangkal Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang tau, makanya kamu pergi begitu saja dan mungkin jika aku bukan rekan bisnismu aku sudah kau cacimaki, iyakan?"

"Aku tak pernah menganggap mu jiji, Chan. Kumohon... aku hanya belum sadar dan bingung waktu itu dan yang diucapkan Sehun itu semua bohong, ia selalu seperti itu jika aku dekat dengan seorang yeoja atau namja disekolah dulu dan aku tak menyukai kaum gay seperti dia, dia hampir memperkosa ku saat disekolah dulu dengan menculik ku. Dia sangat terobsesi padaku." tangan Baekhyun semakin erat menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, "Aku sadar aku mencintai mu. Bahkan ketika kau tak datang kepeluncuran kita. Itu membuatku kecewa, sedih dan marah jadi satu karena mungkin penyebabnya aku sendiri yang membuatmu berhenti untuk menggapaiku."matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata menatap mata Chanyeol.

"aku tak pernah berhenti, karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu, walaupun berhenti mengejar hatiku tidak akan bisa berhenti mencintaimu" Chanyeol menghapus air mata Baekhyun dipipinya dan membawanyakeciuman yang sangat lembut.

"aku mencintai mu juga Chan" Baekhyun tersenyum dan dibalas senyum memukau park Chanyeol. Lalu, Baekhyun memeluk erat pinggang Chanyeol.

"apakah Sehun tidak sampai melakukan itu?" Tanya chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu berbisik "you're my first in eveything."

"Oh, aku tahu sebenarnya karena merasakan lubangmu yang kesat dan sangat rap- arghhh" Baekhyun mencubit perut Chanyeol.

"mesumm!" Chanyeol tertawa bersama sedangkan Baekhyun menghentak kakinya kesal. Setelahnya, Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun kembali dan membawanya memasuki mobil Chanyeol.

~/~

"Sepertinya gertakanku kurang, ah apa aku bilang baekhyun pernah melakukan sex dengan ku? sedikit bumbu kebohongan, untuk membuat pria itu pergi dari Baekhyunku." Sehun menatap mereka dari dalam restoran.

"Maaf tuan, anda harus pergi. Karena di restoran kami tidak menerima orang yang suka merusak hubungan orang!" sinis namja cantik, sambil menarik sehun agar dia beranjak.

"Luhan-sii, apa yang kamu lakukan?." Tiba-tiba manager restorannya mengintrupsi.

Luhan kaget dan takut kena sebrotan bosnya, "Paman, orang ini tidak mau bayar. Lihat" Tunjuk Luhan pada makanan di meja itu.

Sehun hanya melongo. lagian apa-apaan. Ini makanan Baekhyun dan lelaki itu. Sehun tidak membawa uang banyak hanya cukup membeli satu bubble saja, karena emang dasarnya mau keliling kota sambil menikmati bubble tea.

...

...

...

...

...

END

ff 2016 wkwk. hiburan aja. ff ini aku buat waktu mau jadi admin di salah satu chanbaek akun. tapi udah berhenti sekarang, kalian tahu waktu itu aku beresin ini 2jam 1jamnya lagi benerin wkwk kebutt makanya gaje. emang aku orangnya lebih suka yang cepet""")


End file.
